wackishlyawesomerandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Lalaloopsy
Lalaloopsy is a doll line and television series on Nick Jr. There are 52 full size dolls, 17 Littles, 16 soft dolls, 14 Silly Hair dolls, and 120 different mini dolls. The Lalaloopsies *Ace Fender Bender * Alice in Lalaloopsyland * April Sunsplash * Bailey Sticks 'n' Straw *Bea Spells-a-Lot * Berry Jars 'N Jam * Blanket Featherbed * Blossom Flowerpot * Bubbles Smack 'N' Pop * Bun Bun Sticky Icing * Bundles Snuggle Stuff * Cake Dunk 'N' Crumble * Candy Broomsticks * Charlotte Charades * Cherry Crisp Crust * Choco Whirl Swirl * Cinder Slippers * Cloud E. Sky * Confetti Carnivale * Coral Sea Shells * Cotton Hoppalong * Crumbs Sugar Cookie * Curls N Locks * Dollop Light 'N' Fluffy * Dot Starlight *Dotty Gale Winds * Dyna Might * Ember Flicker Flame * Fancy Frost 'N' Glaze * Feather Tell-a-Tale * Forest Evergreen * Haley Galaxy * Harmony B. Sharp * Holly Sleighbells * Ivory Ice Crystals * Jelly Wiggle Jiggle * Jewel Sparkles * Kat Jungle Roar *Kitty B. Brave * Lady Stillwaiting * Little Bah Peep * Lucky Lil' Bug * Mango Tiki Wiki * Marina Anchors * Matey Anchors * Mint E. Stripes * Misty Mysterious * Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff * Patch Treasurechest * Peanut Big Top * Pepper Pots 'n' Pans * * Peppy Pom Poms * * Petal Flowerpot * * Pete R. Canfly *Pickles B.L.T. * * Pillow Featherbed * * Pita Mirage * * Pix E. Flutters * * Prairie Dusty Trails * * Prince Handsome * * Red Fiery Flame * * Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises * * Sahara Mirage * * Sand E. Starfish * * Sir Battlescarred * * Scarlet Riding Hood * * Scoops Waffle Cone * * Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn * * Scribbles Splash * * Sherri Charades * * Snowy Fairest * * Specs Reads-a-Lot * * Spot Splatter Splash * * Sprinkle Spice Cookie * * Sprouts Sunshine * * Squirt Lil Top * * Stumbles Bumps 'N' Bruises * * Sugar Fruit Drops * * Sunny Side Up * * Suzette La Sweet * * Swirly Figure Eight * * Teddy Honey Pots * * Tippy Tumblelina * *Tinny Ticker * *Toasty Sweet Fluff * * Toffee Cocoa Cuddles * * Tricky Mysterious * * Trinket Sparkles * * Trouble Dusty Trails * * Tuffet Miss Muffet * * Twist E. Twirls * * Twinkle N. Flutters * * Wacky Hatter * * Whiskers Lion's Roar Lalaloopsy: The Series Lalaloopsy: The Series is a real and stupid television show on Nick Jr that tells about the Lalaloopsy dolls' many adventures. It is the most stupid TV show in the history of Nick Jr. Like Sofia the First, it started with a movie called Adventures in Lalaloopsy Land: The Search for Pillow Episodes: 1. "Batter Up!" Berry Jars 'n' Jam wants to break the record for the tallest stack of pancakes. 2. "Princess Parade" Jewel Sparkles plans a parade to show off her tiara collection. 3. "Dot's Moon Mission" Dot Starlight's spaceship breaks on a trip to the moon so the Lalaloopsies turn Lalaloopsy Land into an artificial moon. 4. "Spot-itis" Rosy Bumps 'n' Bruises sees everyone in Lalaloopsy Land with paint all over them, so she thinks that they have a disease. 5. "The Big Sheep Sleep" Pillow Featherbed wants to count Little Bah Peep's sheep...until they run amok. 6. "March of the April Fools" Peanut Big Top wants to prank everyone in Lalaloopsy Land. 7. "Saved By the Gift" Spot Splatter Splash gives Jewel Sparkles a gray sculpture that she does not like. 8. "In A Jam" A cold front moves in to Lalaloopsy Land. 9. "Flight Plan" Pix E. Flutters wants to get over her fear of heights. 10. "Pickles Delivers" Pickled BLT sprains her ankle and cannot think of a way to deliver burgers to the air show. 11. "Tower Of Treasure" Marina Anchors cleans up Patch Treasurechest's messy house, much to his dismay. 12. "A Tree Grows in Lalaloopsy Land" Blossom Flowerpot makes "trees" with marshmallows, crayons, and snowmen growing on them. 13. "Ace in the Hole" Ace Fender Bender breaks Tippy Tumblelina's record player. 14. "A Hobby for Bea" Bea Spells-a-Lot tries out different hobbies. 15. "Dyna-mic Duo" Dyna Might wants a sidekick, but nobody in Lalaloopsy Land will cut it. 16. "A Little Goes A Long Way" Jewel Sparkles is forced to perform the difficult task of babysitting. 17. "Rosy's Day Off" Rosy Bumps 'n' Bruises' patients let her take a relaxing day off. 18. "Sleepless in Lalaloopsy Land" Pillow Featherbed wants to know why her little sister Blanket is sleepwalking. 19. "Don't Fence Me In" Spot Splatter Splash tries to paint Sunny Side Up's fence but fails miserably. Lalaloopsy: Sew Cute Adventures Lalaloopsy: Sew Cute Adventures is a made-up Lalaloopsy TV show that was invented way before Lalaloopsy: The Series. Episode list: click here Category:Television shows Category:Dolls Category:Stupid Category:You are dumb! Category:TV